Conventionally, a customization function by which an appearance of an element displayed in a Web page displayed on a terminal device can be set for each user is known. For example, in the customization function, a user sets an appearance of each element. By this setting, the user can change a user interface provided as a Web page into a user interface which is easy to use for the user. As a result, it is possible to customize a service provided to the user through a Web page to be easy to use.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique for effectively setting each function of a Web application. Specifically, a user who browses tutorial contents which introduce the functions of the Web application presses a predetermined button of a remote control while browsing the tutorial contents. Then, the Web server sets the functions introduced by the tutorial contents being browsed enable.